


Delicate

by Zai42



Series: Gore/Kinktober Prompts [9]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood Kink, F/F, Finger Sucking, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Daisy can't help but think of Basira as innocent.Prompt: Bloody Hands





	Delicate

All Basira gets out is "Dais--" and then there are lips pressing against hers; Daisy walks her backwards into her hallway using just her mouth and her sheer force of will, her bloodied hands hovering at Basira's waist without touching.

  
"Want you," Daisy mumbles against the column of Basira's throat, and there's a quick, bright flash of teeth against her skin that makes Basira's breath catch. Daisy's hands twitch at the sound, but she can't quite make herself touch--fearful, maybe, about getting blood on Basira's clothes. Always so hesitant to tarnish what she insists on thinking of as Basira's innocence.

  
So Basira grabs Daisy's hand, paints her lips with one crimson-slick finger before sucking it into her mouth, letting her eyes slip closed as she sucks away metal-sweet blood. When she opens her eyes, Daisy is staring, her eyes dark and wanting. "So take me," Basira says, and it hovers in the air like something delicate and breakable, until Daisy lunges forward to finally shatter it.


End file.
